


Best Birthday Ever

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Rich wants a blowjob, Richard's Birthday, Yay Richard, a birthday fic I actually managed to finish in time, birthday breakfast, like he'd even have to ask, lol, referenced future sexy times, restaurant and hotel, thank god mom will babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Richard's birthday rolls around: the kiddos shower him with gifts and cards, and you shower him with breakfast in bed and promises of dinner and lots of sexy fun.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Richard Speight Jr. is my babe *insert heart eyes emoji and the "yum" emoji* lol, I swear he somehow manages to get a little bit sexier everyday. So of course I had to attempt a birthday fic for the occasion, I'm mainly just proud of the fact that I actually have this finished in time to publish on his actual birthday (I have like two or three half-complete Sam and Dean birthday ones).
> 
> Enjoy my darlings :)

* * *

 

"Good morning my handsome lover." You smirked, slowly pushing the bedroom door open, trying not to spill the breakfast tray you carried.  

 

Rich sat up, rubbing his eyes and grinned like a child. "What's all this?" 

 

"Well, what kind of a wife would I be if I didn't serve my husband breakfast in bed on his birthday? Disclaimer: I may have gotten carried away with the decorations." 

 

"Decorations?" He chuckled, patting the bed beside him to call you over. 

 

"Yeah, but you can never really have to many." You sat the tray over his lap and threw your hands up, "Surprise! Belgian waffles with a ton of sprinkles, 'cause you're never too old for sprinkles, not that your old. You only get sexier, not older." You winked. "And I made you homemade syrup and I got your favorite coffee from Starbucks." 

 

"Thank you, Baby. I love it." He leaned in for a kiss and you happily complied, pulling away with a gasp when you realized you'd forgotten something. 

 

"Oh wait, one more thing." You pulled a candle from your pocket and a lighter, planting it in the top waffle and lighting it. "Now happy birthday. Make a wish, Babe." 

 

He closed his eyes and pretended to think, mostly to humor you, then dramatically blew out his candle. His hand shot up to grab the fork before you could think up anything else and he dove in, moaning in enjoyment at your cooking. "God, you make the best waffles." 

 

"Thank you.... So, did ya wish for anything fun. Wink wink." 

 

"A blowjob?" He responded in a hopeful tone. 

 

"Please, like you have to ask for one, much less wish." 

 

"That's true... My eager little wifey." He kissed you again, offering you a bite of the waffles you made. 

 

"Are you doing anything fun tonight with the guys?" 

 

"Rob might take me out for beers but not much else... Do you have something planned?" 

 

You pulled out a small envelope from your night stand, "Maybe... But open this carefully." You handed it to him and he cautiously tore along the edge of the envelope. Sliding the slips of paper into his hand he saw reservations to a Michelin star restaurant and a five star hotel. "What do ya think?" You bit your lip, nervous that he wouldn't like it. 

 

"I Love it, an awesome dinner then I get to trap you alone in a hotel room with me." He growled sexually and winked at you. 

 

You walked your index and middle fingers up his chest, finishing by booping his nose. "Maybe you'll get that blowjob you wished for." 

 

"Would you really deny the birthday boy of his wish?" 

 

"Oh, my darling, I would never dream of doing something so heartless." You recited dramatically, placing the back of you hand against your forehead and falling backward to the mattress, pretending to faint. 

 

"But what are we gonna do with the boys? Robbie might be willing to take 'em for a night." 

 

"All covered. My mom's gonna come stay with them here tonight and she said she'll sleep in the guest room." 

 

Rich nodded, continuing to inhale the waffles you made. You were about to say something when the sound of the floor creaking and the quiet patter of feet echoed from down the hall. "I think we've awakened the beasts." He whispered. 

 

Seconds later, the door was burst all the way open with a chorus of "Dad"s and "Happy birthday"s. The boys piled onto the foot of the bed and clutched their cards and little gift boxes for Rich. You moved the tray from his lap when he was done eating and queued the boys. "Alright, charge." They were instantly all over their father, bickering about which gift he'd open first. 

 

You washed and dried the dishes in the silence of the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom to find Rich buried under a pile of gift boxes, shredded wrapping paper, empty envelopes and hand drawn birthday cards. "So, did daddy like his presents, guys?" 

 

"Yeah! He thought mine was the best." Your youngest piped up. 

 

"Nuh uh, mine was the best." Your middle son argued. "I made dad an origami ninja star and got him something." 

 

Your oldest playfully tackled the other two and they all laughed. "You two had nothin' on my awesome gift."  

 

You and Rich laughed at their display. "Well they're definitely yours." You winked, climbing onto the bed and scooping the boys into your arms the best you could. "I'm sure your dad liked all of them equally." 

 

The boys laughed and Rich smiled, basking in the moment and taking in how thankful he was for you and the boys. "They might get their roughhousing and boy-ness from me, but those laughs are definitely yours." 

 

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we'll keep 'em then." 

 

"Mama, you wouldn't really get rid of us." Your youngest looked up to you with his whiskey-colored puppy dog eyes. "We're too cute." 

 

"Yes you're all too cute... Now go tackle your dad again, my legs are going numb." The boys migrated back to Rich and you grabbed your cellphone, snapping a quick picture. "Enjoying your birthday so far, Babe?" 

 

"This is the best birthday ever."


End file.
